In the beginning
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Whatever Fred Blackledge might like to think I know how perfect tonight will be and the fact that he'd been part of the reason its happening would make him furious! I may just have to make a point of thanking him someday.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**In the Beginning 1/3 – The beginning**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- ** Left field

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Whatever Fred Blackledge night like to think I know how perfect tonight will be and the fact that he'd been part of the reason its happening would make him furious! I may just have to make a point of thanking him someday.

**Author's Note:- **Prequel to Changes as requested by Beth, you don't need to have read changes to enjoy this little three chapter piece but if you are reading it too this will fill in com blanks from before it started.

"I wonder if she'll ever find him." We've just arrived back at my place form the pub trying not to talk about missing boys, paedophiles and insane men but I can't get it out of my head. We've both had a bit too much to drink but not enough to make conversation impossible yet he's not answering me. I know what this is about his new "philosophy" on life, the world according to that insane man I was just talking about. "You don't still think Blackledge was somehow talking sense do you? I know you read that god awful book Jack told me so what was that this afternoon when we confronted him was it all an act do you really think Anne Galton got what was coming to her?"

"I don't think she got what she had coming to her you know I don't but that doesn't mean I couldn't identify with some of the things he said. I mean you can't look sideways at a woman these days or suggest they might be wrong without being accused of being sexist or un-pc. It's getting ridiculous." He's a joke I swear I really thought he'd changed over the last few years I thought his attitudes were a little more enlightened how wrong could I be?

"Jesus Gerry men like you are why feminism started in the first place! You just can't see past a woman's looks to see that she is as worthy of respect and as capable as any man. You are only interested in twenty something girls with legs up to their armpits, tits that could put someone's eye out and an IQ in single digits! You wouldn't know a woman worthy of your time because she was your equal if she was right in front of you!"

"Oh and you make great decisions when it comes to men the guys you choose to shag make Blackledge look like Julian fucking Clary! Not only that but you let them treat you like shit until they really hurt you then you become a fucking hermit crab again until the next tosser flashes you a smile and off we go again!"

Oh god he has seriously crossed the line this time; who the hell does he think he is? A couple of meetings and one book by Fred Blackledge and suddenly he's qualified to talk about my taste in men when he can't even hold down a relationship for more than 5 minutes!

"Well at least I try to make things work you never stay with anyone long enough to find out their second name let alone form a relationship. You're still living in the 1970's shag and go that should be your nickname."

"Yeah well the tossers you end up with could teach me a thing or two so you may talk a good fight about feminism and the glass ceiling but ultimately all you want is a cave man to treat you like crap just like Anne Galton."

"Well what am I supposed to do spend my life sitting around waiting for you to notice that I'd fallen in love with you? Yeah like that's ever going to happen so forgive me if I'm not going to sit around pining over…" Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell did that come from? Why did I say that? He's still pacing and grumbling so maybe he didn't hear me.

"And maybe I can't stay with anyone for more than five minutes because none of them are you? I mean shit Sandra I…."

We're staring at each other now both in as much shock as each other and I can't believe what just happened. Did he actually say that? Did I? Suddenly I feel much more sober.

"Hold on what did you say Sandra?" Oh no he doesn't get me to repeat myself first.

"What did you say?"

"You said yours first tell me again."

"Exactly so you tell me what you said."

Stalemate! We're staring again Jesus if this wasn't so serious it would be laughable. I've waited years to tell him how I feel and hear him say it back and now we're staring at each other this is pointless I'm just going to…

"Ok I said I can't settle with anyone because I'm always comparing them to you and none of those women ever match up. Happy now?" Well that wasn't the romantic confession I've always imagined but it was an admission even if it was a grudging one so it's only fair I return the favour.

"I said did you expect me to just wait around for you to notice I was in love with you or even fall in love with me."

"Well I hope you realise now you didn't have to wait for me to fall in love with you I've been in love with you for years."

Now my head is spinning again and it has nothing to do with the forgotten wine on the table. What have we been doing all this time? How could neither of us have seen what was actually going on are we actually that stupid?

"So all of this, the argument, all the arguments, all the times we've had a go at each other for our choices of partners over the years, it's all been because neither of us were prepared to admit what we were really feeling?" He's laughing now and I know why this doesn't happen in real life it's like a scene from a soap opera!

"It would appear that way. Do you mean it? I mean you're not just winding me up for getting too caught up in Blackledge's ideas and…"

"Of course I meant it." God what does he take me for? "I don't go around making random declarations of love just to make a point I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Did you?"

"Yes I did." He's pulled me into his arms and is kissing me and all left over doubts are gone. No one could kiss me like that if they didn't love me as much as I love them.

"That was worth waiting for." I can barely breathe god that was amazing. "Now if it wasn't for the fact your new guru informed me that it's not a biological imperative for me to have sex and even if it was I wouldn't enjoy it I'd only think I did because society tell me to I'd say let's take this somewhere more comfortable." So shoot me for still wanting to tease him a little.

"Blackledge is full of crap trust me you'll enjoy it by the time I'm finished with you there'll be no need for you to think about taking in lodgers that's for sure." How can I refuse him when he's kissing me like that again. Whatever Fred Blackledge night like to think I know how perfect tonight will be and the fact that he'd been part of the reason its happening would make him furious! I may just have to make a point of thanking him someday.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Proposal

**** For author's notes, disclaimers etc. see chapter 1**

**Additional note:- **This chapter is also a ten word challenge from Beth the words which were used and which are underlined and in bold in the chapter below are – Earphones, blanket, shampoo, turtle, razor, eyeliner, snow, hot tub, laptop, bed

**In the beginning 2/3 – The proposal**

"Gerry are you going to tell me yet where we're going?" We've been driving for hours and all he'll say is that we're going someone special for the weekend. When he first said he'd panned a January break for us I was picturing somewhere warm that would involve getting on a plane and getting away from this awful winter weather but unless we're flying from the outer Hebrides we're not leaving this country.

"No I'm not be we have a while to go still so why don't you just put in your **earphones** and have a nap I'll wake you when we get there." He's way too confident about this which is making me even more curious about what he has planned. I've never been disappointed before when he's planned a surprise so I don't imagine I will now but it doesn't make waiting any more fun.

I should fill you in a little on the background to this oddly timed get away. Christmas was a disaster; we both had flu and spent the entire holiday lying on the sofas in our living room arguing about whose turn it was to go to the kitchen for more water while hiding under a fleecy **blanket** each. So by the time we'd both recovered we'd missed all the Christmas and New Year celebrations and were feeling completely washed out with nothing to do but go back to work. So when we managed to get a long weekend booked off for the end of the month he said I was to leave it all to him and he'd sort it out! Now I'm starting to wonder if that was such a good idea!

"Fine but remember you promised me if I let you organise this weekend it would be something I'd love and so far spending six hours in a car and leaving the house at the crack of dawn isn't cutting it Standing." It's true he woke me up at 4am! I mean 4am is not what I consider to be a good time to start a fantastic weekend. I was so tired I just about managed to get dressed and pull a brush through my hair and I gave up on make-up altogether when I had stuck my **eyeliner** pencil in my eye three times!

"Sandra….Sandra wake up we're here." God how long have I been asleep and exactly where are we? I can see a hotel and the ground is covered in a thick layer of **snow **so we're definitely across the border into Scotland. I love snow and he knows it so suddenly I'm starting to feel better about the weekend.

"Where are we? This place looks amazing." He's even more smug now but I don't care anymore we're out of the car and he's getting the cases from the boot. The reception of the hotel is perfect all dark wood and tartan curtains and I'm taking it all in as he checks us in. In the corner there's a little pool with a water fall and there's brightly coloured fish swimming around in it and tiny little **turtles** popping up here and there and the sound of the water splashing from the falls is so relaxing.

"Right that's us checked in are you ready we're in the presidential suite on the top floor." The presidential suite? Wow he really has gone all out this place is so beautiful any regular room would have still been amazing.

"Where did you find this place it's amazing and where exactly are we?" We're in Avimore in the highlands I wanted somewhere really special were we'd be guaranteed snow so last weekend when you went shopping with Esther I spent all day on the **laptop** looking for somewhere perfect." Well he couldn't have chosen better and as he opens the door to the suite I am actually speechless which doesn't happen very often. The room is bigger than our entire downstairs and it's perfect, now this is a way to get over a crappy Christmas! "I thought we'd go exploring the village then have dinner and there's another surprise outside those doors on the terrace but you're not allowed to see that till later."

I'm not sure I can take any more surprises as we leave the main suite and go into the bedroom. The room is dominated by an enormous four poster **bed** with heavy drapes and a completely extravagant comforter. I don't think I've ever seen a more inviting bed in my life and it would be a shame to waste it don't you think?

"I like most of that plan but how about we leave exploring the village till tomorrow and make use of that bed to explore each other instead?"

He doesn't need asking twice and he's already got me gathered into his arms and is kissing me as I melt against him. His hands are setting my skin on fire as leave a messy trail of clothes on our way to the bed before tumbling on to it. I'll never tire of the way he makes me feel, how he can make love to me with such a passion that leaves me breathless and contented in a way that no one else has ever been able to. As he pushes me over the edge again the hotel suite spinning around me I can hear his name fall from my lips in a pleasure laced scream.

"I love you Sandra." We're lying under the thick duvet our bodies still tangled together and I can barely reply as contented sleep tugs at my eyes.

"I love you too and I love this place thank you." I really do I can't wait to see what his next surprise is later but for now I can hear him snoring softly already and I plan on joining him in dream land so I can enjoy my surprise later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Hey gorgeous." Oh I could wake up with him kissing me like that every day. "It's after five I was going to order room service for dinner is that ok with you?"

"Sounds perfect I'm going to try out the bath before we eat." He's disappeared into the main room and I've wandered into the bathroom and it's just as lavish as the rest of the suite. The huge sunken bath is bigger than any I've ever seen and it's lined with full sized bottles of **shampoo**, conditioner, bubble bath and shower gel instead of those little thimble sized ones you get in most hotels.

"Sandra I ordered you **razor** clam risotto ok?" he knows me so well! I love shell fish and now I'm looking forward to dinner even more. I can't believe I ever doubted him at all for all this I wouldn't have cared how far we had to drive.

"Oh my god did they set all this up?" I've come out of the bedroom again and there's a blazing fire in the fireplace and a small table set for two with champagne and flowers and on the terrace now lit up behind the glass French doors is a steaming **hot tub** surrounded my outdoor candles. So that's my other surprise wow this keeps getting better.

"Yes they'll be up with dinner in about 20 minutes but I want to talk to you first, sit down." I wasn't expecting that I'm not sure I like the overly serious turn this is taking but he'd not have driven me 8 hours from home just to break up with me would he?

"Gerry you're making me nervous now what's going on?" Oh god I can't believe this he's knelt own in front of my and produced a jewellers box.

"I know the last time I asked you to marry me you weren't ready but Sandra I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you worry that I've said that three times before and still ended up divorced but if you had been the first woman I married I'd never have needed to look for anyone else. All my life I've been waiting for you, you complete me, you're my soul mate and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. So I'm asking again Sandra will you marry me?"

He's right I did say no before but it was too soon and lately I've been wishing he would ask again this weekend just keeps getting more perfect.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" He's absolutely beaming now and he's opened the ring box and it's gorgeous, for the second time today I'm speechless. The ring is gorgeous white gold with a single green amethyst and a little line of three diamonds on either side.

"Do you like it? I thought the green would bring out the blue in your eyes, if you don't like it was can take it back and get something else." Is he kidding it's perfect he's not doing anything with it except putting it on my finger.

"I love it almost as much as I love you." He's finally took it out of the box and it's a perfect fit just like we are for each other and I know I've made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3 - The wedding

****For author's notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**In the beginning 3/3 – The Wedding**

"Sandra are you ready? Can I come in?" Jack is standing on the other side of my bedroom door as I look at myself a final time in the mirror. It's my wedding day and he's giving me away, well sort of, it's not the whole big church wedding thing it's all taking place at the hotel where we're having the reception and there aren't hundreds of people coming but everyone we care about will be there.

"Yes Jack come in have everyone else left already?" He's opened the door and stopped in his tracks as he stares at me.

"You look stunning Sandra, breath taking Gerry is a lucky man." I spent a long time picking my dress. I didn't want anything over the top but I did want something special and I think I found it. The two piece dress has a strapless bodice in off white raw silk with little red flowers embroidered along the bust line and the A-line ankle length skirt has the same small flowers along the hem line. I've finished it off with little red wild roses in my hair and the antique ruby pendant and earrings that used to belong to my grandmother and I think it looks ok.

"Thanks do you think he'll like it?" I'm slowly turning round as he nods.

"If he doesn't he's either mad or blind. Now the car is down stairs you ready to go get married?"

I can hear the beginnings of "I don't wanna miss a thing" Gerry's choice of song for me to walk in to from the other side of the door as Jack comes back out and holds his arm out for me to take as two of the hotel staff open the doors and we start walking.

"You look amazing I love you." We've reached the top of the room and Jack has kissed me gently on the cheek before joining my mother in the front row as the registrar takes her place in front of us.

As she starts to run through the ceremony and we exchange vows I can feel the butterflies that have been kicking off since I woke up this morning begin to calm. Every word he says as he repeats the vows to me is so laced with love that I couldn't feel anything right now but happy and all I can hope is that I'm making him feel the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The room has erupted in applause as he pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly.

"I love you." I know he knows but as we leave the room moving from there to the function room that has been set up for the reception I need to say it. I never thought I'd be so happy and as the guests take their seats and the master of ceremonies in the room asks them to be upstanding for bride and groom Mr and Mrs Standing I feel like I actually might cry.

"I'm going to keep this short since Gerry has already bored us all to teas for twenty minutes." Jack has just stood up to give his speech after one in which I'm pretty sure Gerry managed to insult all three of his exes sitting not six feet from us, and my mother and they all laughed along with him apparently oblivious to the fact that they were the butt of his jokes. In the end he was heckled back into his seat by Paula who informed him he should quit while he's ahead if he wanted to see his wedding night. "Sandra is the closest thing to a daughter I've ever had and I'm glad that she and Gerry have finally decided to put us all out of our misery and end the unbearable sexual tension in the office by admitting they are made for each other. I hope they'll be very happy, in fact I know they will because Gerry knows if he steps out of line and hurts her I'll kill him and with my years of experience on the force I could get away with it."

"Here, here I'll help." Brian has just shouted from the other side of the room and now everyone is laughing again as he sis down and they all slip back into pleasant conversation as we move to the bar so that the hotel can prepare the room for tonight.

"Mum are you ok? Do you need another drink Gerry's up at the bar I can ask him to bring you one." My mother is sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room watching as everyone else mills around and I'm starting to worry she's not enjoying herself.

"I'm fine darling how are you it's your day are you enjoying it?" I've sat down beside her and she's taken my hand and if I didn't know better I'd swear she was getting emotional. "You look beautiful and Jack did you proud your dad would have been the proudest man in the world if he'd been here to see you today."

See I told you she was getting emotional but right now I could do without getting into a discussion about my father. He's a delicate subject between us at the best of time but today it would be so much worse.

"I'm not sure about the red on your dress though you know your grandmother never liked red and white at a wedding." I take it back she's not getting emotional she's just as quick to criticise me and I find it oddly reassuring right now.

"Yeah well Granny always had some strange ideas and it's not red and white it's off white."

"True at least you had enough self-awareness not to wear virginal white at your age."

"Grace they're opening the doors again and the band is ready to get started can I accompany you in?" Oh Jack you are a star you really are. He clearly heard the tone our conversation was taking and decided to intervene and the playful wink he's just thrown me confirms it. I must remember to get him a very large drink later the last thing I need today of all days is to descend into yet another pointless argument with my mother. Today I plan to let nothing and no one upset me. As everyone else filters back into the room Gerry is by my side again his fingers running gently down my back.

"Shall we dance Mrs Standing?" We're back in the room and the lead singer of the band nods in his direction before announcing us and the title of our first dance.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." We're in the middle of the floor now as the band starts to play "true love ways" by Buddy Holly. I've always loved this song and somehow the words feel like they could have been written for us as he wraps his arms around my waist and I loop mine around his neck.

"You've no idea how happy you've made me today Sandra, you'll never know how much I love you and I meant what I said earlier you are stunning I am the luckiest man alive." His words caress my senses as his kisses me gently and the floor starts to fill with other couple. This truly is the happiest day of my life and now I know we have the rest of our lives to feel like this, to be together, building a life that I know will be fantastic.


End file.
